A World Alone
by Moonshinexoxo
Summary: Annabeth's hidden past might just be uncovered by her new summer neighbour Percy Jackson. But what will happen when summer ends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there :) **

**I'm Moonshinexoxo and this is my story I guess?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

_The sun was glistening against the bright blue ocean, my fathers' boat was tied to the old wharf in the bay. He was going fishing, he did this most days' while we were out here, sometimes I joined him but not today._

_"Annabeth, daddy's' leaving soon" my mothers' sweet melodic voice called out to me from the wharf. I ran down the beach towards my parents, the soft sand in-between my toes. My mother was hugging my father, her soft blonde hair flowing freely in the sea salt stained wind. I reached them and my father pulled me up, I giggled and nuzzled into him._

_"Are you going to catch a big fish daddy?" I looked up to him smiling, his eyes twinkled back down to me._

_"Of course darling" He kissed me on the forehead, then put me down. He kissed my mother good-bye and got onto his boat waving at me, before sailing away._

I sat on the beach, 3 metres from the water and 5 metres from the wharf. My father's boat wasn't there not anymore not after the incident. I was reading a book while my I-pod played into my headphones, lost in my own world, but despite trying my hardest I couldn't get my dad out of my mind, the water was calling out to me. The water, I hadn't been in it since the incident 11 years ago. I still loved it out here but never went in the water, 11 years of swim-less summers. My mother no doubt was at home painting some beach scene, but not a beautiful sunny sandy day. Always a stormy beach with a ruff sea. I closed my book and sighed, the beach was empty apart from a figure far down the other end of the beach, I moved off the beach and into the long grass, rustling through the path I had made over time. I got back to my family's old beat up cabin, the faded sky blue paint was peeling at corner's but it was still home. I passed the rusty yellow trampoline were I had spent countless nights looking up at the stars wrapped in my duvet with my parents lying next to me. I walked into the house taking my headphones out and wandering into my mothers' painting studio. She was painting again, but this time not a beach scene instead she was painting me, sitting on the beach when I was little watching my dad leave in his boat.

"Hey mum" I walked up behind her and hugged her,

"Hi honey, how was the beach?" she turned to face me, her hair streaked with blues yellows and greens,

"Good, I've almost finished reading my book" I grabbed a blank pain canvas, my brushes, paint set and glass jar for water before placing them all in my back pack. "I'm going to head back down to the beach for a bit, ring the bell when you want me home" I slung the back pack over my shoulder and grabbed the canvas before leaving once again.

Heading down my same track and onto the beach I walked over to my driftwood canvas holder I made last summer, when I took an interest in painting. I sat down and got out my paints and brushes before getting out my water jar, placing it down carefully on a flat stone next to my paint and brushes. I reached back into my bag looking for my water bottle but couldn't find it, I ripped open my bag and searched it again before tipping it upside down and shaking it, nothing was there. I couldn't go back home and leave my stuff here. I picked up the glass and walked down to the waters' edge, it was low tide thankfully I bent down, I was a still fair way from the water and I couldn't reach it with my jar. I stood up took another 3 steps towards the water and bent down once more, I reached out with the jar, almost reaching it before someone behind be spoke up,

"Hi, um do you need some—

And I dropped the jar into the ocean. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, let me get that for you" The boy waded into the water retrieving the jar and scooping it up so it still had water in it. He was tall, athletic and tan with jet black hair tousled and knotted, he was in board shorts and a singlet, showing off his biceps. He turned to face me before wading back in and I noticed his eyes, the green was bright and sharp, it was the colour of the ocean on a good day, they were deep like the ocean as well like they held more than what the surface was putting on display. He handed the jar back to me.

"Thank you" I looked down to the sand,

"Anytime, I'm Percy by the way" I looked up to find him smiling at me, I stood up, he was still taller than me even on the slant of the beach, for some reason it annoyed me,

"Annabeth and um thanks again" I turned away and walked up the beach back to my canvas, I sat down to find the boy had turned away from me too but he was now sitting on the beach his hair blowing in the wind, while watching the sunset. I started painting the sunset but when I came to the beach I found he was still sitting there so he was morphed into the picture, the boy with the black hair was now sitting on the beach in my painting. I was too occupied finishing my painting to notice the boy- Percy had moved off the beach. I looked up to find myself all alone sitting on the beach the last rays of sun were sinking down and I started humming to myself while cleaning up my brushes and packing up, I was heading down the track back to my cabin to hear the bell ringing. I got home to find my mother in the kitchen the light leaking out of the window into the lawn. I opened the door,

"Mum I'm home" I put my canvas in the studio and chucked my bag next to it, before heading into the kitchen,

"What did you paint?" she was making a salad on the bench, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out before grabbing two glasses and pouring,

"I was painting the sunset, but someone was sitting in-front of me so now I guess they were morphed into the picture." I put the glasses on the table before putting the juice away and setting the rest of the table,

"Oh sounds great, I will have to have a look later. Do you know this mystery person?" she put the salad on the table before sitting down, my mind flicked back to his hair and his eyes, Percy.

"No I didn't cross his path" I sat down at the table.

**Later that night**

I took my duvet out to the trampoline, then grabbed my book and I-pod. Lying on the trampoline with the duvet around me I looked to the stars, I grabbed my book _'The Fault in Our Stars', _I looked at the title before looking back to the star's, where was the fault? I sighed letting the book drop out of my hands, I put my headphones in and put my sleep playlist one while staring up at the stars.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I have changed my writing style a lot since I last posted. So yeah hoped you enjoyed I just love the beach so this is where a majority of the story is going to be based.**

**Review follow favourite?**

**-Moonshinexoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good (whatever time it is where you are) :)**

**Wrote another chapter….thinking maybe only 5/6 chapters for this story but maybe it will expand but for now only about 5/6.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Percy POV**

She didn't see me but I saw her, she was bending down over the water, trying to fill the jar up, she was too far away from the water to do any good. I helped her then she walked away, up to her canvas, she started painting the sunset probably and I just sat there, watching the sun go down. I left not soon after returning home to my cabin. My family had brought it this summer, and I had just got back from swim camp, it was my first day here. I walked up the drive and saw my mum and my step-dad Paul, sitting on the porch drinking wine. I climbed up the stairs and flopped down next to my mum.

"See anybody at the beach" she patted my hand, "Its' so quiet here"

"There was just this girl" I looked toward the ocean, thinking about the girl with the blonde curls that blew around her tan face and her stormy grey eyes.

"Just some girl" Paul looked at me, "Does this 'just some girl' have a name?" I looked at my mum then at Paul,

"Seriously this is like some interrogation?" my mum and Paul looked at each other laughing,

"Darling we would just like to know the girls name"

"Annabeth, but that's all she said before left and started painting" I leaned my head back "Happy now?"

"Very, now who wants' what for dinner?" my mum stood up and headed into the kitchen

"Burger and fries please" I followed her in and grabbed a coke out of the fridge, before heading back out to join Paul,

"So anything else about 'just some girl called Annabeth' that I should know?" I looked away from Paul. Annabeth, she had amazing eyes, curly blonde hair, painted and lived in the blue cabin next door. I knew that because she was walking home before I walked up my drive. And she didn't like water from my experience.

"Nope I only got her name"

"Percy, Paul would you please help me in here" Mums' voice called out from the kitchen, we got up and wondered in, I got the chips out of the freezer and laid them out on a tray, while Paul set the table outside,

"So any plans to see Annabeth? It would be good if you made a friend for summer." She looked to me before returning to the tomato she was cutting,

"No plans mum, I don't even know her" I put the chips in the oven, I looked over to her she rolled her eyes at me,

"Percy I can see it in your eyes you did more than get her name" she grabbed an avocado and continued chopping. I sighed mother knows me to well.

**Later that night **

The moonlight shone through my thin curtains, I got up and grabbed my swim jersey, and shoving my vans on before grabbing my guitar and heading out, the beach was calm and quiet apart from the wash of the waves, I sat down on a large piece of driftwood, the moonlight shining on the water lighting the world with dimness. I started picking at my guitar before starting to actually play a song, '_I see fire' _I was singing to myself quietly when I saw a black figure in the long grass, I blinked and it was gone like it was never there, I looked back to the ocean and continued playing.

"Do you always come and play the guitar and sing on the beach at midnight?" a voice came from beside me, I turned to find Annabeth sitting next to me, her blonde hair falling loosely out of a blue beanie with a huge brown fluffy pom-pom on top,

"No usually this is the first time actually" I said smiling and looking back to the ocean "And what about you? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Well I was sleeping on the trampoline but I heard a guitar and followed the noise which led me here"

"Didn't your parents' teach you not to follow strange noises?"

"Yes they did but a guitar isn't a strange noise" she laughed, it was sweet and soft, I liked the sound of it,

"True" I responded before playing another song on my guitar, _Eyes Open _but this time I didn't sing I let the guitar tell the story, until Annabeth joined the song, her voice like honey sweet and smooth, I looked her, she was singing while playing with the sand, I stopped playing and looked up at the moon,

"Hey why'd you stop playing I like that song" she hit my on the shoulder,

"Ow, I just wanted to listen to you sing that's all" I rubbed my shoulder, she blushed

"Oh well um sorry about that then" she was twirling a loose bit of hair around her finger,

"Nah its' ok" I laughed, I jumped up and slipped off my vans before pulling off my hoodie, the cool night are whipped around my body, before I headed down in my shorts to the waters' edge, I turned to see Annabeth watching me, "Going to join me?" I waded in up to my waist, I looked up to her she shook her head,

"Its' a bit cold for me" she replied, I shrugged and dived into the bracing water.

* * *

**Swimming at night Percy seriously? Anyway this is interesting Percy can play the guitar and Annabeth can sing…what will happen?**

**Well you won't find out unless you review ;) No I'm joking but a review would be nice :3**

**-Moonshinexoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

***Waves* How are you today? I'm good bye the way :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

He was swimming at midnight, in the ocean and it wasn't the warmest night. He dived in and swam out a bit then came back, he didn't even have a towel. He was crazy. He walked up the beach and shook his hair, the water droplets flinging everywhere including on me.

"Hey you're getting me wet over here" I crossed my arms

"Oh my fair maiden I'm so sorry" he smirked at me before grabbing his hoodie and putting it on, he got his guitar and strapped it over his back before grabbing his vans and heading down the track, he turned to face me, "Would you like me to walk you home"

"If you insist" I walked over and we headed down the track,

"So Annabeth tell me something I don't know about you"

"Well I like to watch people swim at midnight" I laughed

"I already knew that something new please, how about your last name?"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase. And you are?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson" he smiled "Something else please"

"I want to be an architect"

"Oh so your smart and arty" he grabbed my hand and started swinging it,

"Your turn now"

"I like to surf"

"Oh you're the sporty type are you?"

"You could say that, I swim that's my sport"

"That explains the midnight swim"

"Yep, your turn Annie"

"I don't like being called Annie"

"Oh sorry about it"

"It's ok" I let go of my hand and walked away,

"Hey where are you going?" He yelled, I turned to face him,

"Home seaweed brain, good night" before opening the gate,

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, I looked at him,

"It is tomorrow, but sure, good night"

"Ok well see you later" he winked at me "Sleep tight"

I grabbed my book and duvet of the trampoline before heading inside, I tiptoed past my mum's room and into mine, I flopped down onto the bed and looked out the window it overlooked the raspberry bush, and over the fence to the neighbours cabin, and through the window next door I saw a boy with black hair with his back to me sitting on his bed, I turned off my light but the moon was still bright. I opened my window and leaned out to grab a few raspberries, I popped them in my mouth before grabbing my book and sitting on my wide windowsill reading by moonlight eating raspberries. I was grabbing another raspberry when a boy's voice broke my silence,

"Care to share" Percy was standing there, his bright green eyes alive, staring at me, he flashed a smile before grabbing a few berries, "Oh very nice a bit of ice-cream and we will be sorted"

"Sugar crazed you are" I rolled my eyes before shutting my book and chucking it on my bed, grabbing my duvet I chucked it at him "Percy catch" he had pretty good reflexes for such a big object,

"Meet me on the trampoline" I closed the window and headed out of my room, sneaking past my mums' room and out to the trampoline, to find Percy wearing my duvet like a cloak and jumping, I climbed on and started jumping with him,

"Why am I jumping with a duvet wrapped around me?" he laughed I laughed with him

"I don't know I found you like this" I sat down and he followed, I grabbed the duvet off him and lay down, he copied me and I spread the duvet over us.

"Why are we lying here?" he asked me,

"Honestly you are such a child, I don't know because the stars are pretty?"

"They are, but I want raspberries" he whined

"Figured you'd say something like that" I got up went inside and grabbed a packet of Oreos' from the cupboard and coming back to the trampoline, his eyes lit up at the sight of cookies',

"Yes Oreos' my favourite. I swear that they are the best cookie ever created apart from my mums' homemade blue chocolate chip cookies, now they are something special" He was so animated talking about cookies that I couldn't help but smile, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing just you and you talking about your cookies" I smirked at him,

"You never heard a guy talk about his cookies before?" he winked at me, I rolled my eyes

"Of course every boy I know does it?"

"You're playing with me right"

"Duh what else would I have done?"

"You are one little Wise Girl"

"And you are one little Seaweed Brain"

"Ok Annabeth since you're so wise fix my crisis, we are out of Oreos'"

"Oh grow up, you've had enough" I rolled my eyes

"Ugh but I need cookies" he whinnied

"Shut up let me relax" I hit him over the chest before closing my eyes, and snuggling closer to him.

"Good night Wise Girl" he mumbled into my ear, his breath warm tickling my skin,

"Good night Seaweed Brain"

* * *

**Sleeping together already! What is this! So this chapter had a lot of talking but I think the one on one was good ;) Anyway I'm hungry and tired and watching American Hustle by myself :) I'm going to go get some chocolate and Oreos' and a big glass of milk! My uncle just gave me a packet of wine gums before...SCORE!**

**Reviewing makes the world a better place! **

**-Moonshinexoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like cookies more than you if you didn't review! Just kidding I love all my fans….if I have any if you actually like this story well then I like you more than Percy likes cookies and he really likes cookies!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Percy, Percy wake up" Annabeth was poking me in the stomach, I opened my eyes only to scrunch them back up as the bright sun woke me up, "Percy you need to go home before my mum comes out or your parents go looking for you" I sat up, yawning before climbing off the trampoline and out the gate up my drive and into my living room collapsing on the couch.

"Good morning Percy, may I please know where you've been?" My mum was leaning against the door frame looking at me, "Percy honey where have you been?"

"I went for a walk on the beach"

"Uh huh and how does a walk on the beach turn into sleeping on the neighbours' trampoline?"

"You saw that?" I scratched the back of my neck,

"Yes I did, you were fast asleep cuddled up to some girl, was that Annabeth?"

"Yes, and mum I'm not dating her we are just friends'" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Don't go thinking anything else"

"I'll try not to, blue pancakes for breakfast?" she walked back into the kitchen,

"With maple syrup, yes please" I followed her, I got the maple syrup from the cupboard before sitting at the small table in the kitchen. My mum placed a pancake in front of me, "Thanks"

"What are you doing today?" she had already turned back to the pan,

"I was thinking of going for a surf then going for a picnic?" I replied pouring maple syrup over every inch of my pancake,

"A picnic?" my mum turned to look at me and raised her eyebrow,

"Yeah with Annabeth, I was thinking of taking my truck and heading into the forest?"

"Well I'm glad you've found a friend. Do you need help with packing the picnic? I was thinking of making some blue chocolate chip cookies today?"

"If you wouldn't mind" I smiled at my mum,

"Percy I would love to. Now if you're going surfing I suggest heading out now before low tide comes in" she smiled in return, I finished my pancake and changed into my board shorts and singlet, grabbed my jandals' and sunglasses, kissed my mum goodbye before heading outside to get my board and towel before heading down the drive, and out to the beach. The waves were breaking perfectly to get the right ride in before the curl takes you out. I took of my singlet and sunglasses, slide of my jandals' and headed down to the waters' edge, slowly wading until fairly deep I got onto my board and sat there waiting for a wave, I cupped some water and flicked against my body to cool it down from the heat of the sun, I had forgot to sunblock, I lay down on my chest and started paddling forward to get a head of the wave and waited until the push was strong enough to stand up and started riding the wave, along until the break curled in on me, I fell off my board and the ankle strap jerked me, I swam up and back onto my board. Facing to the horizon I heard someone clapping behind me, Annabeth.

"Not too shabby Seaweed Brain" she smiled, it radiated sunlight and warmth, her white teeth blinding me,

"As is you could do better" I smirked,

"I haven't surfed before so probably no"

"I have a spare board at home, if you want to try? I could teach you"

"No it's ok, I like watching"

"Whatever you say" I turned and paddled back out, surfing 3 or 4 more waves before retiring to the beach. I walked up and sat next to Annabeth, who was watching me the whole time, "Are you checking me out?"

"No, I was watching you surf" the blush was rising to her cheeks,

"Ah but your blushing" I grabbed her cheek and pinched it,

"Because you accused me" she hit my hand away, "By the way you're getting a bit burnt" she handed me a tube of sunblock,

"Thanks" I squirted out the white substance and rubbed it over my chest, arms and face, then turned to Annabeth, "Would you do my back please?" I winked, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the tube off me, I felt her hands on my back, her skin against mine, it sent tingles through my whole body, and I wondered if it was just the sunblock, but it felt different.

"Done"

"Thanks" I put my singlet on, "You want to go on a picnic today?"

"A picnic?"

"Yeah a picnic?"

"Where too?"

"I have no idea"

"If we get lost it's your fault"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"Yes, I'll be on my trampoline, see you when you pick me up" she got up and walked down the track,

"See you then" I mumbled under my breath,

I walked back up the drive putting my towel on the line, resting my board on the fence. I walked inside,

"How was surfing Percy?" my mum called from the kitchen, it smelt amazing, chocolate chip cookies,

"Great, I got some really good waves" I grabbed a cookie, it melted in my mouth, the picnic basket had sandwiches, apples, pears, two cans of coke and cookies. "Thanks for the picnic mum" I headed into my bedroom grabbed my swimming jersey, guitar and my truck keys, coming back into the kitchen taking the picnic basket and kissing my mum bye. I headed down to my old pickup truck, it was old but worked like a charm, I put the picnic basket and guitar in the back of the cab before getting in and starting the engine, I drove out the drive before stopping in front of the blue cabin. Annabeth sat up on the trampoline, her eyes light up at the sight of the truck, she jumped of the trampoline and ran through the gate, getting into the truck. I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me before I pulled out and away from the other cabins' towards the forest, she put down the window letting the wind blow her hair crazy. And in my mind I realised that she, Annabeth Chase, had a small piece of my heart that I could never get back.

* * *

**Percy has fallen. Typical but hey next chapter maybe something will happen. ;)**

**Hope you liked**

**Review? Makes the world go round?**

**-Moonshinexoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made blue chocolate chip cookies for my friend's birthday, she loved them! :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I loved this truck, the way that it was old it wasn't flash or anything but so simplistic. We were driving down the road when we turned off and into the forest, the thick tall pines blocking the sunlight from reaching us.

"You know where we are going yet?" I look to Percy,

"Nope but I'm just gonna keep driving in this direction" he pointed to the ocean,

"If you wanted to go to the beach we could have gone to the one back home?'

"No I wanted to find a new one" he had a look of determination on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together, I couldn't help but laugh at him he looked like a 2 year old. We came up to a stream and Percy revved, "Hold on" he gassed and we raced through the stream water and mud flying everywhere, "That was so awesome" Percy laughed

"You are such a boy" I laughed with him,

"Well I'm glad" he winked at me, he turned left so we were facing the ocean, he stopped the car and got out, "Looks nice" he turned to me, "Here?"

"Looks amazing" the beach was empty there was no-one here it was hidden by the forest, the ocean was a vibrate green like Percy's, he walked back to the truck and got the picnic basket, I got out. Percy came around to my side of the truck, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the beach,

"Adventure awaits, as does the food" he smiled, I rolled my eyes. He put the basket down on the sand before grabbing a mat out of it, laying it down, before bowing "My lady" I sat down, he opened the basket and took out the sandwiches, fruit, coke and cookies.

"Wow those cookies look amazing, your mum made them?"

"Yep she made the picnic for us" he looked toward the ocean,

"You know Percy, your eyes are the same colour as the ocean" he looked back to me,

"Are they now?"

"They are an amazing green"

"So what you're saying is that my eyes are amazing?" he smirked

"Maybe"

"Oh Annabeth, I think you like my eyes!"

"Ok I like your eyes" I looked up at the cloudless sky, it was too blue. I looked back to Percy to find him gone, I looked around, when suddenly strong hands grasped my waist and picked me up,

"Percy put me down" I squealed, we were heading toward the water, "Percy put me down now" this time the yell was desperate, "Percy put me down" is struggled to get out of his grasp, we were in the water now, "Percy take me back to the beach now" I was clutching his neck now, begging him to take me back,

"What's wrong" his looked into my eyes, concerned, he was inches from my face,

"Take me back to the beach now" I demanded,

_"Annabeth stay away from the wharf" my mother called to me but I kept running towards the wharf, "Annabeth come back here" her voice was desperate, but I had to get there my dad was waiting for me, the wind was howling around me, the water thrashing, it was dark blue, the clouds over head were black, "Annabeth get off the wharf come back here" her voice was coming closer, I walked to the end of the wharf, to find my fathers' boat wasn't there, I stood there frozen, that's when the wind pushed me off the wharf. _

Percy put me down on the sand and I started walking back to the forest, as soon as I was at the truck I started running far away from the ocean, deeper and deeper into the woods', I couldn't be near the water I couldn't, I ran until I came to the stream and started following it up to the spring it came from, I looked up at the large pine tree, my tree-house. My dad and I had built it on my 6th birthday, it was my favourite thing, but I haven't been near it since the incident. I climbed the ladder before pulling it up after me, I closed the windows and trap door, before hunching up in a ball and crying.

**Page Break**

I heard him calling for me, I had stop crying ages ago, but how long I had been up here was unknown. I opened the window and saw Percy standing underneath me, his eyes light up at the sight of me,

"Annabeth, Annabeth let down your hair" he got down on one knee looking up to me, I rolled my eyes before opening the trap door and sliding the ladder down, he climbed up. "Wow nice place"

"Thanks" I folded my arms and leaned out the window, humming to myself,

"Look Annabeth, I'm really sorry about what happened before"

"It's ok you didn't know"

"I should've just listened" he came and sat beside me, "I promise I won't do it again" he leaned in really close and hugged me, I hugged him back nuzzling into the crook of his neck, his hug was safe, warm. I looked up to Percy, he looked down at me before leaning in so close that his warm breath tickled my face, "I promise" he whispered. I looked out the window, it was twilight,

"I think we should head home, it's getting pretty late" I got up, closing the windows', Percy started down the ladder, I followed him down, he was waiting at the bottom for me when I slipped. I fell my body plunging to the ground I braced myself for the impact, when I was caught in strong arm's,

"Caught you Rapunzel" Percy smiled down at me, my arms wrapped around his neck and he lent in his lips brushed against mine, his lips were soft and tasted like the salty ocean, he put me down on the ground before putting his hand on my lower back and pulling me towards him, we kissed again, I knotted my hands in his hair, I pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the truck. I leaned against the hood dangling his keys in front of him.

* * *

**They kissed! And it was romantic! A bit on the Disney princess side but hey every girl deserves their fantasy!**

**Review? How'd you like the kiss? Or was it to cheesy? Please tell me!**

**-Moonshinexoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last update. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Percy POV**

It had been one week since the kiss, and to be serious she was the most amazing girl in the world, but summer was ending in 2 weeks and then we would be separated, maybe even to separate ends of the country. I walked down to the beach alone and saw Annabeth reading on the beach, I walked up and sat down next to her putting my arm around her shoulder, she leaned into me,

"My mum and Paul have headed out for a hike, do you wanna come over to my house, I want to show you something" I kept my eyes on the ocean,

"Sounds nice" she replied, we sat there quietly just looking at the ocean, it was cool afternoon. I got up and offered my hand to Annabeth she took it and we walked down the track to my cabin. I open the door for her and she sits on the couch while I head over to the old piano that came with the place, amazingly it was a grand piano. I started playing on the piano and Annabeth came over to lean against it with her head in her hands, watching me. I looked at her, and played the opening chords to _A thousand Years,_

_The day we meet,_

_Frozen I held my breath right from the start,_

_I knew that I found a home,_

_For my heart beats fast colours and promises_

_How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer,_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Annabeth looked to me, "That was beautiful Percy"

"Thank you" I stood up and kissed her before going to sit on the couch, she came and lay next to me with her head on my shoulder, "Wanna watch a movie?" she nodded in response and I got up moving over to the DVD player picking an Disney movie, _Tangled. _It reminded me of the tree-house, I moved back to the couch and grabbed a blanket spreading it over us, she snuggled closer to me.

"Percy, what happens at the end of summer?"

"I dunno where do you live?"

"New York"

"Same" I looked to Annabeth, she sat up,

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Good, I don't want you to leave me"

"I promise"

**Page Break**

**Last night of summer**

I waited until Paul and mum went to bed then an extra 20 minutes before taking my towel and heading out into night air, it was a lot warmer than it had been, I waited at Annabeth's gate until she came running out of her cabin. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the track to the beach, I chucked my towel on the driftwood before taking of my singlet, I walked forward a few steps, waiting for Annabeth, she came up behind me and jumped on my back,

"Are you sure?" I asked her,

"I'm ready" she whispered back. I walked forward to the ocean and let Annabeth down, hand in hand we walked into the water, she clenched my hand hard as soon as the water touched her foot, but bravely kept going, we walked out until we were shoulder deep, I hugged her close,

"You are amazing" kissing her forehead to mine,

"Percy I want to surf"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"Ok I will go get my board, don't go anywhere" I got up and started walking away up the beach, leaving Annabeth in the water,

"Percy, I love you" she smiled at me from the water,

"I love you too Annabeth" I walked down the track to my cabin.

**Annabeth POV**

I waited until Percy was out of sit, before I ran out of the water, trying to wipe it of me like it was poison, I started walking to the wharf, I walked to the end of it, where my father usually tied his boat, it was no longer there, today was the day he never returned my birthday, it had gone from a beautiful sunny day to a harsh cyclone, I had almost drowned but I didn't I was saved by an angel with black hair and green eyes, the boy my age had jumped in after me after my mother broke down in tears on the beach. He had saved me when I deserved to die, I was just in his arms' but I didn't belong in them. I was supposed to be dead. I stood up on the edge of the wharf, raised my arms, "You promised" and jumped. The water was sharp on my skin and it sucked the breath out of me, I let it do just that. Take the life out of me.

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth stood up on the edge of the wharf raised her arms and jumped, she drowned herself and the only other person there to witness it was Percy, he yelled out to her but she didn't hear, he ran as fast as he could to save her but by the time he was in the water she was gone. He pulled her up onto the beach cold in his arms, he tried desperately to save her with tears in his eyes. But she was gone. He let her body drop to the sand and screamed, he shouldn't have left her, and he should have been there to save her. He promised her but he failed.

* * *

**I'm evil I know but I thought there needed to be a story where it ended badly for Percabeth. I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to end but I felt like it was the best ending.**

**Please leave all your thoughts in a review, no hate though please!**

**-Moonshinexoxo**


End file.
